Various types of biometric systems are used more and more in order to provide for increased security and/or enhanced user convenience.
In particular, fingerprint authentication systems have been adopted in, for example, consumer electronic devices, thanks to their small form factor, high performance, and user acceptance.
With more widespread and diverse use of fingerprint authentication, the demands on speed and responsiveness are increasing. On the other hand, it is not expected that users will be willing to accept a reduced reliability as a consequence of a faster fingerprint authentication process.
It would be desirable to provide for more responsive fingerprint authentication without reducing the reliability of the fingerprint authentication.